Everything About You
by mjsparks1997
Summary: Darcy meets Max at a college party and is drawn to his blue eyes. They held an excessive amount of mystery and pain. She's heard the stories about him, none of which are very comforting. She is determined to find out the dark secrets he is hiding before they destroy him. Please Review!


Darcy

"C'mon Darcy, it'll be fun!" my best friend Mo begged. She had been trying to convince me to go to a college party with her. My heart was begging along with her, screaming to let loose and live a little. My head was telling me that it wasn't a good idea, my parents would be livid if they found out.

"Mo, I don't think it's a good idea. You know what happens at those parties! The cops are always called."

"Darcy Anne! We are going and that's that." I nodded and she got up from her place on my lavender rug and pulled me to stand with her. She just smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 8, look hot!" Mo called over her shoulder while walking out the door.

I simply rolled my eyes and waved to her. I checked my phone for the time.

6:55.

I walked in front of the mirror in the bathroom, taking in my current appearance. My dark brown hair thrown on top of my head in my classic messy bun, little wisps of hair falling out here and there. Green eyes staring back at me, I tilted my head to the side. How was I supposed to work with this? I put my IPod on shuffle and started the shower. I got in letting the hot water redden the skin on my arms and legs. As I stepped into my bedroom after my shower, I picked out an outfit. Tattered dark denim shorts, black flats, and my cream colored tank top. After drying and curling my hair, I focused on my make-up. I decided that a smoky eye seemed appropriate for the occasion.

"Truly, Madly, Deeply, I am foolishly, completely in love with you." My phone rang; I grabbed it, and quickly answered it.

"Hi Mom, how's New York? Are you and Dad having fun?"

"New York is good, is everything ok back at home?" she asked trying to keep the concern out of her voice.

"Everything's great. Would you mind if I stayed at Mo's tonight? We haven't had a girl's night in a while."

"Sure honey, go ahead. Nothing too crazy, got it? You wouldn't want to ruin your chances at Stanford, would you?"

"Of course not. Love you, mom"

"Love you too." I hung up with my mom, before rushing down the stairs after hear the honk outside. I grabbed my black Vera Bradley and headed out the door.

"Damn Darce! You look smokin'!" Mo shouted as I got in her car.

"What'd you tell your mom we were doing?"

"Girls night in. Of course she had to bring up Stanford and how I better not ruin my chances there; I swear she wants me to go there more than I do!" I vented, I had applied to Stanford; my parents dream school for me. They wanted me to study in the medical field, to keep the family practice up and running.

"Just tell her you want to go to OSU and study business." Mo suggested.

"If only. They would kill me if I said that I wanted to start my own record label." Mo and I had been best friends since the beginning. We had always had this dream of moving to LA together and open our own record label and work in the one thing we both love. Music.

"I got in, did I tell you that? OSU accepted me. Now you have to go. There is no way I'm going alone" I looked over at Mo smiling.

"I'll think about it." I said looking out the window as we pulled up to a house that was packed with people. Mo parked the car in the front lawn and we walked through the mass of people to the front door. The music was blasting and the bass was booming. I interlocked arms with Mo as we made our way to the center of the dance floor. She immediately started dancing around me as I stood there frozen in my spot. This was the routine, she dances, and I don't. Just as I was getting into the music and beginning to move my hips with the beat of the song, I was pushed into Mo. We both turned around to see what was going on.

In front of us were two guys, who looked in their 20's fighting. Mo and I took a step back as one of them straddled the other and began punching him. I stood there, shocked my eyes wide. My mossy green eyes were soon met with the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen. The young man being beaten was silently begging me to help with his eyes.

"Get off of him, please!" I tried to pull the other off of my mystery man. He soon got the memo and stood up, not without giving the blue eyed beauty another kick in the side. I looked around for Mo, not seeing her anywhere. I leaned down to help him up, throwing his bruised and bloody arm around my shoulder. I lead him to the nearest bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the bathtub. I grabbed a hand towel getting it wet with warm water.

"This might sting, I'll be gentle I swear." I said quietly. He simply looked at me taking in my appearance. I began cleaning the wounds that were covering his face.

"I'm Max." He whispered, cringing slightly as I cleaned him up.

"I'm Darcy; do you want to tell me why you were fighting?" I said as I rubbed some cool water along his bottom lip, wiping some extra blood off of it.

"He's an asshole."

"Can you take off your shirt so I finish cleaning you up?" I said feeling my cheeks tint red.

"We just met and you're already trying to get me undressed? Eager." He said smiling, but soon complied taking off his orange tee. I took a second to admire his features. He had the ocean blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair that was sticking to his forehead, and a smile that showed off his perfect white teeth. Perfection took a form in the young man in front of me.

"But, you never told me _why_ you were fighting that guy." I said quietly. His eyes immediately went dark. He quickly stood, causing me to take a step back.

"I don't need any more help. Thanks." Max snapped bitterly, brushing past leaving me alone and confused. I exited the fantasy I had been in when with Max and entered reality all too soon. The party seemed unfazed by the recent events that had left me so puzzled.

"Mo!" I screamed, calling to her over the roar of the intoxicated, barely legal college students.

"Darce!" She called back, reaching for my hand over the crowd. I gladly grabbed it and she led us out to the car.

The ride seemed like it would be fairly silent, until Mo broke the silence with the words I wished she would keep to herself.

"I saw you take that guy who was fighting to the bathroom. You didn't do the deed in there did ya?" She asked laughing at her own joke.

"Ew! I didn't do the deed in the bathroom! I helped clean him up. That is until he rejected me." I said slightly mortified at her raunchy comment.

"He did what?"

"We were having a moment. I asked why he was fighting that guy, than he just got up and walked out."

For the first time in a long time, Mo was at a loss for words. The last time she ran out of things to say was when Charlie left. The day he walked out on Mo, is a memory (even against my will) that I can still remember each detail about.

"_You're nothing but a worthless slut!" Charlie seethed at Mo. I sat there defenseless, unsure of what to say or do. _

"_Maybe if you wouldn't come around drunk all the time, our relationship would work a lot better!" Mo screamed back at him. _

_His nostrils flared as his rough, callused palm met Mo's soft cheek. I felt my breath catch in my throat. He hit her; he hit my best friend, his __**girlfriend**__. She coward away from the monster in front of her. He left without saying a word, leaving me to pick up the pieces of my best friends shattered world. I held her as she cried and cursed at herself for being naïve. _


End file.
